The Fish, The Fox and SasUke
by jhisk
Summary: “Hey I said listen SASUKE! I UZUMAKI NARUTO, FUTURE HOKAGE! SHALL MAKE UCHIHA SASUKE MY UKE!” Naruto yelled. Narusasu, suisasu, slight inosaku
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fish, Fox and sasUke.

Summary: "Hey I said listen SASUKE! I UZOMAKI NARUTO, FUTURE HOKAGE! SHALL MAKE UCHIHA SASUKE MY UKE!" Naruto yelled.

Warnings: Yaoi, you know that. Oh it's not beta'd. I just finished writing like 3 minutes ago. And it's 1:40 am here at the Philippines. So bear the grammatical errors I'll edit it when I'm not lazy.

Pairings: NarutoSasuke, SuigetsuSasuke, slight InoSakura(if you blink you won't see it.)

* * *

Jhisk: throws something at the window You saw that? That's canon, out of the window! I'm tired of angst, so I tried to write humor but the beginning turned as angst but the end is still humor okay! Stop bugging me I'm tired!

* * *

After they attempted to attack Akatsuki, the group escaped but with three members gone.

The Konoha ninja's met team Hebi there. Naruto looked Sasuke in the eye, and eyed the sound ninja's behind him.

When Sasuke and Itachi faced of. Nobody knew what happened there, except that the two Uchiha's both made it out alive.

Sasuke didn't speak a word when he returned, nothing new. He went to where Hebi are supposed to meet, and that place is where Naruto insisted that they wait for Sasuke.

Sasuke had an empty expression at his face until _the mist nin_ talked to him.

So there wait the Leaf-nins with the Mist-nin Karin, one of Sasuke's companions.

When the bushes rustled, the tall guy, Sasuke's arm slung at his shoulder, was half dragging the younger Uchiha, his dark eyes unreadable, towards the small clearing.

Sasuke was almost twice paler than he usually was. He laid leaning at the tree and when he Sakura came to him to check his injuries, he pointed his broken sword at the girl.

"Now, now Sasuke no need to be fierce, that's no way to treat an old teammate who just wants to help." Kakashi commented.

"I'm sorry but please, no one comes near Sasuke, we're just waiting for Suigetsu, when he arrives we shall take our leave." The big guy said politely.

Hours of waiting. So many moments past. People kept eyeing them. Naruto wanted to say something, anything. He wanted to yell at Sasuke. Shake that expression of his face. Tell him to return to konoha, tell him that he's his world, tell him that Konoha is just not right without him.

"Sasuke, I don't think that Suigetsu will come back." The red hair commented.

"Says you Karin! Pftt. I failed to get the sword but doesn't mean I can't try again eh? You'll help me right Sasuke, but first things first, get your but off the ground and stop mopping ok." The mist nin pulled the teen to his feet.

"Please don't pull Sasuke like that his injuries…" Sakura commented

"Are just fine, come on Karin, I declare myself in-charge while Sasuke mops."

"What makes you think you have what it takes huh?"

"Hey! You! Sasuke is coming with us! He belongs to Konoha." Naruto snarled at him.

"Sorry to break it to you, but we're just not willing to share Sasuke, as much as you. And right now he's ours, and I think he agrees."

"We'll go now Suigetsu. Not now Naruto."

* * *

Naruto seriously thought that would be the last time he sees Sasuke. He would never have the chance to tell him, that every time he would time about him, he feels like there's butterfly in his stomach. And he can never tell that Sasuke himself is his most important person. He will never know that Naruto loves him.

Six days later his jaw would drop when he saw two familiar figures at Tsunade's office.

"SASUKE! YOU BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"

"Brat! No screaming in my office! And be polite to our guests! Now take a seat." The Hokage snickered.

"Sasuke came here to fix some things with Konoha and Oto. He's no longer considered a missing nin. Oto is now an official ally."

"Oh, so he would come back to sound again?" Naruto looked the silent Sasuke.

"You guessed it right, right now, Sasuke is a figure-head. He is what you would consider, the Otokage. People believed that he's trying to bring peace, and cutting the roots of all evil." Tsunade looked amused, and so did Sasuke, though there was hint of annoyance in his face.

The raven-haired boy chuckled and muttered something that sounded like; 'all thanks to suigetsu'.

"It looks like even thought Sasuke acted all jerky towards them, they still wanted to hail Sasuke. So this boy of yours went here to fix some lose ends. Hey don't look at me like that. Sasuke stopped mopping and he's in-charge again." The mist commented.

"You're right Naruto there is some good in this Uchiha." Tsunade chuckled again.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Sasuke warned Suigetsu who is now sipping at his cup.

And it makes Naruto wonder, what kind of relationship _this_ guy has with Sasuke anyway. He suspiciously eyed the mist nin.

"Naruto! Team-kakashi has a mission, and it needs to be done right away."

Naruto was startled, the other team member wasn't even here.

"I already summoned the other members, now your mission is to clean the Uchiha district. Our guest will be staying there."

"Sasuke! You're really going to stay?"

"Literally speaking, there is nothing is sound right now, except for prisons, and prisoners and experiments who doesn't have anything to go. It's depressing there, so we decided, why not crash it here, at least you have food here." The mist nin said in a matter-of-factly manner.

"I wasn't asking you, freak."

Tsunade was amused, very amused. Naruto and this Suigetsu was bickering over the Uchiha. She had longer known about Naruto's feelings towards the teen, but right now it's just too amusing, with the other ninja in the picture. And Tsunade was almost sure that the silent Uchiha had no clue. And as far as he achieved Sasuke can be so dense.

It was then that the remaining members of team Kakashi decided to pop at the office. The three was wearing the shocked face that Naruto had worn a while ago. Sai and Kakashi was first to recover, it took Sakura a long time before regaining composure.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but two of our companions are waiting somewhere in this village, we should meet them." Sasuke stood and bowed.

"Sure, I shall send someone when the place is ready. And please we are at same status now, no need to bow. Otokage-sama." Tsunade challenged.

"Figurehead, remember." Sasuke smirked, as he took his leave, Suigetsu following closely behind.

"Somebody fill me in." Sakura muttered, and by that somebody, Naruto was sure she was talking about him.

* * *

The Uchiha district was a weird place. Trough the years it only had some dust, considering the years that nobody occupied it. It was as if some ghost has been keeping the place clean.

Normally Naruto would have complained. But his mind had problem comprehending the matter even after retelling Sakura the story. Naruto was sure that Tsunade told Kakashi everything when she made the three leave her office, leaving only their sensei.

Hell all that matters is that Sasuke is back.

After cleaning the district, Sai was summoned, and they were sent to inform the 'Otokage' that his place is ready.

Rumors were already spreading and damn, it was only hours after Sasuke arrived.

'You know that Sasuke traitor?'

'He's back.'

'Now he's leader of sound.'

'yadayada'

Of all the place he to find Sasuke. They found him at Ichiraku. But the Uchiha wasn't even eating, he was just holding his now cold bowl of ramen. While the other three ate. The red haired girl was eyeing the mist nin, while she finish his bowl.

"Sasuke-teme! If you're gonna order ramen! You eat it! Don't put good ramen to waste okay! Now eat it before I shove it down your throat!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke again, not caring if he's making a scene, the owner should be used to him by now.

"I'm not hungry. Here you can eat it, urosantokachi."

"Teme! What makes you think you I'll eat cold ramen!"

"Sasuke! Welcome back!" the Uchiha just gave his usual 'Hn'. But gave the pink haired girl a slight smile.

"Sensei." Sasuke greeted when he saw his old teacher.

"It's a shame Sasuke, I was looking forward at having you in the team again." Kakashi commented.

"We'll see, maybe for a few missions in the future. Right now Oto has three official ninja's plus those that chose to stay there, I'm planning to let get them and let them stay at the district. I've mentioned it to Tsunade-sama, I'm still a leaf nin, I'm just a figure head."

"Wow, Sasuke that's more than you spoke in a week." Suigetsu commented.

"You finally wanted to be a leaf nin again?" Sakura asked.

"No, but it's better than being otokage." Sasuke said bluntly.

'Am I dreaming or is Sasuke more approachable than before?' Naruto pondered.

"I never really formally introduce my companions. This is Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu, they are my companions from sound. And this is Kakashi, Sakura, and the dobe." Sasuke gestured.

"Teme! It's Naruto! Na-Ru-To! You bastard!"

"I'm guessing the district is ready? If you happen to pass the Hokage's tower be sure give her my appreciation!"

* * *

It's been days since Sasuke's miraculous return. Naruto have been seeing Sasuke here and there, exchanged taunts, smirks and yells here and there, as if nothing has changed between them, it was almost refreshing. But he would also see that mist ninja and glares would be exchanged.

But at times he would not see Sasuke nor any of the three.

When he finally had the gall to visit the Uchiha district and finally confess, it had been filled with weird people. He lost his courage.

Sasuke just gave him a knowing smirk and 'dobe' and he returned his 'bastard'.

But Sasuke _doesn't_ know.­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Few more days have passed and Naruto was almost nuts, and he thought that Sasuke being away is crazy.

But now that Sasuke is there, but those three being Sasuke's tail everywhere, specially _that _guy. It annoys Naruto to no end. Sod that. Suigetsu annoys him to no end.

And he's considered annoying.

* * *

Few more days and Naruto was going to explode. So when he found four backs sitting at the Ichiraku-stand, four familiar backs.

It was noon, so the street is busy, Naruto took a breath.

"Konaha! Sasuke! I have something to tell you! And you listen good!"

"What's the kid screaming about Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"Probably about that Hokage dream of his, he does this often." Sasuke said with disinterest.

"Hey I said listen SASUKE! I UZUMAKI NARUTO, FUTURE HOKAGE! SHALL MAKE UCHIHA SASUKE MY UKE!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke chocked on his food. Karin dropped his chopsticks. Juugo stared as Sasuke. Sakura and Ino, who were doing grocery, squealed and hugged. Kakashi in sitting on the tree just continued reading. Tsunade and Jiraiya was laughing their but off. Iruka was not breathing. And Konoha was silent for a few seconds.

That was until a certain aquamarine haired ninja, slammed his chopsticks at the table, stood up and glared at the leaf nin.

"NOT IF I MAKE HIM MINE FIRST!" he yelled as loud as Naruto.

Juugo was sure that Sasuke was not breathing anymore.

"Juugo." Sasuke whispered, as bright as tomato right now.

Juugo who is thankful that the younger is still alive answered.

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"Remind me to sleep with my eyes open." Sasuke said, in a low voice.

"Don't worry they won't do anything to you." He smiled.

Sakura and Ino was still rejoicing. And Karin crossed her arms looking annoyed but in reality her fangirl side was rejoicing.

The legendary war between aquamarine and orange began.

Wakas (Owari)

* * *

A/N: I was only supposed to write the last part. But everything came flying in my head and now I'm tired so what the hell I'm just posting this ok! Sorry if it sucks! Umm... this is suposed to be a one-shot, unless you people convince me to write more. anyway, i'm currently working on a suisasu, narusasu fic, it just amuses me to no end, when this two fights for sasuke.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	2. Chapter 2

"Suigetsu

A/N: Here it is, because a lot of people wanted it so much! Sorry if it lost it's novelty, because this was supposed to be a one shot only… but since I love you all so much, and you seem to be enjoying this as much as I am, hey why not indulge eh? I've rewritten this for like 7126388471 time, and I'm still not satisfied, but I give up already! XD just tell me what you think and please point out typos and mistakes eh… and oh, forget the canon ok, no one cares about the canon in this fic. Read and review! and oh, enjoy! And oh read some important note at the end.

**SuiSasu?NaruSasu?SuiSasu?NaruSasu?SuiSasu?NaruSasu?SuiSasu?NaruSasu?**

"_Suigetsu." Sasuke called the mist nin who was playing with a toy, which he probably got from a kid he scared on the way home._

"_Yes, your highness?" The mist nin answered but continued to play with his paddle-ball._

"_What you said earlier." Sasuke said, but did not finish what he was going to say hoping that Suigetsu already knows what he's talking about, but him being Suigetsu, he probably didn't._

_Suigetsu smirked even though Sasuke can't really see._

"_Oh, yeah about that, you didn't think that I've been sticking around for no reason at all." _

Sasuke walked aimlessly at the streets of Konoha, thinking that walking was probably a bad idea since a blur of orange and aquamarine was walking on either side of him.

'At least they're being quiet.' The Uchiha tried to look at the bright side.

He decided he needed some air, because Suigetsu and Karin were fighting like five year-old again, when Suigetsu followed him. He didn't know when Naruto appeared to blatantly stalk him as well.

Hoping against all hopes that Suigetsu and Naruto wouldn't make a scene this time. Seeing that every time the two are near each other havoc ensues.

He can still remember the last time the two were near each other.

**SuiSasu?NaruSasu?SuiSasu?NaruSasu?SuiSasu?NaruSasu?SuiSasu?NaruSasu?**

Suigetsu dragged Sasuke to buy him a new cup, and they were followed by Karin and Juugo. Sasuke learned to adapt with Suigetsu's strange behavior long ago.

Karin got distracted by a nice piece of clothing and Juugo opted to stay with her.

Suigetsu's childishness has minimal effect to Sasuke if not none at all. Plus he had practice with Naruto.

'Okay, bad line of thought.' The Uchiha sighed inwardly. That dobe managed to make his life more miserable by a notch. Ever since he came back to Konoha people were looking in a weird way referring to him as a traitor, and almost everything under that connotation. After Naruto's outburst people were looking at him in a weirder way, gossiping who will get into his pants faster, that mist nin he's always with or the loudest ninja in Konoha. Had he not been Sasuke Uchiha, he would blush and lock himself in his room, but running away again seems a better idea.

Sasuke was literally halted out of his thoughts as the person dragging him, namely Suigetsu, suddenly stopped.

There eyes almost bearing the same shade of blue, but still distinctly different, bore death glares towards each other. After another few moments of death glares, Naruto shifted his gaze towards Sasuke, with his ever-determined look.

"Sasuke we need to talk." This is the first time that Sasuke actually heard Naruto with an authoritative voice, but Sasuke paid no mind to it since he was avoiding Naruto and he's not planning to see or speak to him in a few days. Though forever sounds tempting.

"Not now Naruto." He broke their eye contact and Suigetsu, decided to drag him again, this time away from the blond.

But Naruto being him, wouldn't take no for an answer and grabbed Sasuke's other arm. There was another exchange of death glares before they randomly decided to make a living tag-of-war in Sasuke's person.

There was only so much childishness that Sasuke can handle. He wanted to shriek and throw a big diva tantrum, but _he_ was Sasuke Uchiha, so he opted to use Chidori Nagisa instead.

Fortunately or unfortunately, Juugo, Karin, Sakura and Ino managed to break Suigetsu's and Naruto's hold on him before he could kill them both. Good thing those four has stupid senses.

Sasuke literally closed his eyes and count to ten before he spoke, but apparently ten was too much, since Suietsu and Naruto decided that throwing fruits from the vendor's stand was a good idea. Oranges, apples, watermelons, and some other fruits, was flying all over but miraculously none seemed to be going his way.

Glancing around, he found Karin having a catfight with Ino and Sakura, while Juugo was trying to break it of. Apparently those three got on each other's nerves.

Feeling a vein pulsing in his forehead, he inhaled deeply; promptly he yelled a 'stop' and hit both male ninja's in the head with the hilt of his sword.

"Stop before I decide to kill you both! Now clean up the mess and apologize to the people you terrorized. And if you do it now, I'll even treat you all ramen if you all promise to stay quiet!"

Naruto and Suigetsu was cleaning up smashed fruits in a flash.

**SuiSasu?NaruSasu?SuiSasu?NaruSasu?SuiSasu?NaruSasu?SuiSasu?NaruSasu?**

Sasuke's moment of peace was short lived because the boys walking beside him simultaneously grabbed one of his arms and said.

"Let's go buy food Sasuke"

"Let's go buy drinks Sasuke"

And since no one can see, Sasuke covered his ears as he fought the urge to bang his head to the nearest tree. Constantly 'crying why' me inwardly.

**SuiSasu?NaruSasu?SuiSasu?NaruSasu?SuiSasu?NaruSasu?SuiSasu?NaruSasu?**

Jhisk: I love writing this fic, because it's silly and amusing. But, I seem unable to think of a plot at the moment. So at the moment this will just be a let's make Sasuke's life miserable! XD and as a treat, the first reviewer of this chapter can request a scene that I'll most probably include in the future chapter kays?? Understood… but you should understand that I only write, Seme!Naruto and Suigetsu and Uke!Sasuke ok… ;o; there's already so much of the other side of this pairing, so I'll be sticking with this format.

ILU all!


End file.
